onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 495
Chapter 495 is called "Gaon Cannon". Cover CP9's Independent Report Vol. 5: "Escaping Trainrail" The CP9's are walking on the trainrail to get away from the ruins of Enies Lobby. Short Summary Long Summary Sanji and Duval argues about why Sanji's bounty poster has the same hairstyle and face like Duval's. The Straw Hats (except Sanji) comments about the coincidence of Duval's hairstyle and Sanji's bounty poster. Sanji tells Duval to change his hairstyle, beard or something else. Duval proceeds to tell Sanji about his history and how he had to escape form the marines. Sanji then asks Duval why he attacked Nami and the others. Duval replied that the crew and ship was why Sanji could become a famous pirate, and he wants to get revenge. Duval proceeds to attack Sanji by using his harpoon gun. Luckily, Sanji found out that the weapons were poisonous and manages to dodge them. Unfortunately, two other members of the Rosy Life Riders trap Sanji using a steel net, and drags him into the sea. The Straw Hats try to warn Sanji to get off the net but to no avail. Luffy tries to save him, but is stopped by Zoro. Hatchan tells them that he will go and save Sanji. Duval informs the other Straw Hats that the two riders have air canisters so they can stay in the water as long as they can, and Sanji, without having any air canisters, will drown and by the time the Straw Hats see Sanji again, they would just see a drowned body. Sanji's attempt to escape remains futile. Just as one of the riders tells Sanji to feel the warth of Duval, Keimi jumps into the water, attempting to save Sanji. Pappug compares the speed of fishmen to the Flying Fish, saying although the Flying Fish is faster than fishmen, but they would lose to fishmen when in the ocean. He also mentions that the merfolk is the only race that is the fastest in the ocean, and nobody in the world can swim faster than a mermaid. In the sea, Keimi tells Sanji not to worry and that she is going to save him. Meanwhile, Luffy asks Pappug if the Keimi is really that incredible, and Pappug replies that as long as the merfolk keep their guard, they are incredibly hard to catch. After that, something emerges from the sea. Luffy thinks that Keimi had successfully rescued Sanji, however, after a while, he and his crew were shocked to see an anchor floating in the sky. A rider, who was the one who got the anchor told the other riders to head for the Thousand Sunny dead-on and sink it. They mentioned that some of them are Devil Fruit users, and they will drown if landed into the water. The Straw Hats were shocked at this and had to plan something. Just as the anchor is about to drop, Franky uses the ship's secret weapon, the Chicken Voyage just in time to escape the anchor. The riders were shocked that a ship could go in reverse. Franky retaliates by using the Goan Cannon and blasting away as many riders as possible. However, he too destroys some of the infrastructure in the surroundings and took out almost all of the riders. Some of the Straw Hats commended the Sunny for its ability. Franky explains to them that the Goan Cannon uses a full three barrels to prevent the ship itself from being blown away, and at the same time releases two barrels worth of Coup De Burst from the cannon, so it uses up to a ton of cola and tells them not to overuse it. In the sea, Keimi tied the two riders who attempted to drown Sanji with the net and perpares to rescue Sanji of the water. After a while, she emerges with Sanji. Nami and Chopper asks if Sanji is okay, but Keimi replies saying that Sanji had lost too much blood from the nose. Duval is shocked about the riders' defeats, and the fact that Sanji is still alive after all, he attempts to attack Luffy and his crew with Motobaro, his pet bison. He mentions that countless fools had fallen victim to it, tore holes in village dams, even when caged it will just break straight back out. Men has also called it the heart-smashing horn. Luffy says he will stop it, and Chopper warns Luffy to be careful. He is worried that the horns will attack Luffy, but Luffy just stops it with haki. The bison gets scared and then runs away. After that, it passed out. Duval finally attacks on his own, and Sanji says he wants to finish him off. However, Duval rebutted that he is not going to die as long as Sanji is alive. Duval attacks Sanji with his harpoon gun again, and Sanji dodges it. Sanji attacks Duval while calling him the bad stuff. He finally uses Parage Shot to conduct a massive beauty operation on Duval. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy uses a mysterious power similar to Shanks to stop Motobaro. Characters Anime episode Episode 389 Site Navigation de:Gaon Hō (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 495